1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and in particular to means for mounting the motor and fan unit of a vacuum cleaner to the housing thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one conventional form of vacuum cleaner construction wherein a motor and fan unit is mounted to the housing of a canister portion of such a vacuum cleaner, a rubber mounting ring is cantilevered from an annular support wall of the housing. The motor and fan unit is secured to the radially inner portion of the mounting ring so as to support the motor and fan unit resiliently with the mounting ring being placed under tension in effecting such support.
A vacuum cleaner construction utilizing a rubber support ring for the motor and fan unit is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,058, of Henry T. Lang. Themounting means includes a pair of resilient rings.
Robert B. Tatge, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,889, discloses a resilient mounting for a motor and fan unit wherein the unit is mounted to the radially inner portion of a rubber ring, the radially outer portion of which is mounted to the housing.